Give me a very merry little Xmas
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Emily try to give her wife a very awesome Christmas...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**Give me a very merry little Xmas**

**Emily Fields has just returned home from work. Inside the house it's unusually dark. Where is her wife? She can't be far away, since her car was outside and Alison DiLaurentis never ever take the bus and why take a cab when she has a custom-made pink sports car?**

"Ali, where are you? If this is supposed to be a joke it's no fun." says Emily out loud as she enter the kitchen. No Alison. Only some half-eaten pizza left on the table. That's normal though, since Ali has never been much of a typical housewife.

"Baby, you know that I love you, but please stop this silly prank, now." says Emily as she enter the living room. No, Ali is not here watching TV.

Emily head upstairs to Ali's home-office. "Ali, are you in here, baby?" says Emily as she enter the small room. No sign of Ali.

"Where is my wife?" says Emily to herself.

Emily enter the big bedroom that she and Ali share. "Ali, wake up! Why are you sleepin' at 3 in the afternoon?" says Emily when she find Alison asleep in bed, the covers all the way up to her neck.

"Em...?" says Alison, only half-awake. "Keep the mouth shut, baby. Sexy lady tryin' to sleep over here."

"Ali my beauty, it's 3 in afternoon. Get up, sexy one." says Emily with a smile.

"Usually I'd be like up in a flash, but I feel sick. It was such a fuckin' shit-day at work, my boss was such a stupid freak and..." says Alison.

"And what...?" says Emily.

"Nothing important, me just need to sleep." says Alison, who seem close to falling asleep again.

"Ali, tomorrow it's Christmas and we always have such a sexy night before Christmas. I want you, I want you to do me." says Emily.

"Sorry, but what if I make you sick too." says Alison as she open her eyes again and look at Emily with a childish smirk.

"Then we'll be sick together. I've already bought us Christmas-food, the fridge is stuffed and all the Christmas-presents are in place beneath the tree. I took care of that yesterday when you and Aria went to the movies." says Emily as she kiss her wife on the forehead.

"Awesome, babe!" says Alison, trying to sound happy, even if she's sick.

"Now, let me give you pleasure. Just relax and I'll do the work. You'll feel a little more happy soon, sweetie-thing." says Emily as she put her head under the covers and start to lick Ali's soft pussy.

"Mhmm, do that more, Em." moans Ali in a soft low voice.

"Sure, Ali." says Emily as she giggle a little.

Emily begin to lick her wife faster now and suddenly she also push two fingers inside Alison's ass.

"Aww, that's nice and kinky." whisper Ali with a small smile.

"I know so well what my sexy Ali love when it comes to sex." says Emily.

"Em..." says Alison.

"Yes, Ali...?" says Emily.

"I feel soo much better now." says Alison.

"Yeah, sex always get you goin' my love. Even when you're sick, but this time I don't think you are as sick as you claim to be. I think it's just one of those 'Ali goes all fake-sick to get some comfort-sex from her Emily' things...again." says Emily with a small friendly laugh.

"Emily, I'm serious. I really am sick." says Alison.

"Okey, I believe you, for real, Ali. Relax and I'll suck on your heavenly boobs. You'd like that, huh?" says Emily.

"Awww...yes!" says Alison in a clear loud tone.

"Okey, here comes the Emily-angel." says Emily as she pull away the covers and with a swift motion move from Ali's pussy and ass up to her boobs.

"Suck on those big round tools of mine, Em." says Alison.

"Mhmm! They look yummie." says Emily as she begin to suck Ali's right boob while she caress the other one softly.

"Yay! Suck my big sexy boobs, Emily." moans Ali.

Emily now switch her mouth to Ali's left boob. Emily love to suck on her wife's big sexy boobs, that are totally 100% natural btw.

"Awww! Oh...my...fuckin'...gosh!" moans Ali softly and then screams with pleasure "Yes! Holy shit, that's awesome!"

Ali get a huge orgasm.

Emily smile as her wife still shake a little from the power of what might be the biggest orgasm any girl has ever had.

Soon Alison's whole body relax itself again.

Ali look at Emily with a big smile and says in a sweet cute tone "Em, that was so awesome."

"Thanks, cutie-fuck! Happy Christmas, Ali DiLaurentis!" says Emily with a smile.

"You gave me the best Christmas-present ever, super-fuck. Happy Sexy Christmas, Em Fields!" says Alison.

The two beautiful women hug each other tight and nice and soon they fall asleep, safe in each other arms.

"Emily, fuck me like this every damn Christmas." is the last thing Ali says before she is deep asleep.

"I can do that, Ali." says Emily and then she's asleep too.

Both of them know that it's gonna be a very good Christmas this year.

**The End.**


End file.
